The present invention is directed to a modular push type latching and cross cancelling pair of switches suitable for use in an automobile or other applications. The invention uses a combination of modular contact carriers, rotatable cams, and cam actuators for effecting displacement of contact carriers between "on" and "off" positions. The cross cancelling feature is obtained by selectively placing one contact carrier in an "off" position when the other contact carrier is placed in the "on" position. An interference tab extending from one contact carrier is used to prevent an actuator tongue of the cam actuator from engaging the other rotatable cam to effect displacement of the other contact carrier when both are in the "off" position. When one contact carrier is in the "on" position and it is desired to energize the other contact carrier, then displacement of the cam actuator will act to displace the other contact carrier to the desired "on" position and upon release of the cam actuator, the secondary portion of the cam actuator engages the rotatable cam which will control the contact carrier which is desired to be placed in the "off" position.
The prior art devices have utilized various mechanisms for controlling cross cancelling in switches.
The basic latching switch as used herein is combined in pairs such that the cross cancelling may be effected. The herein described switches are designed and are made particularly suitable for modular applications wherein identical parts may be substituted between the various switch elements.
The cam as utilized may be rotated in either direction. The sliding contact carriers are placed adjacent to each other and are simply reversed in orientation to achieve the desired effect. The cam actuators are the identical parts mounted adjacent each other with opposing orientations and common sliding areas to allow for sliding displacement between the two while obtaining the operation of the one contact carrier and the cross cancelling when the other contact carrier is in the "on" position.